2Years 2Long
by Florentic Waver
Summary: Zoro doesn't know whats happening to him, one thing is for sure, as he looks upon his past and relives moments, he notices he's grown to Luffy, more than a usual person does, does he love him? Yes. Does Luffy love him back? Who knows. After all 2 years apart does things to people. ZoLu 2Yr Time skip. Random twists included, spoilers may very on where you are at in One Piece!
1. Memories

Training, no restrictions, no limitation; and always win, that was all it was for Roronora Zoro, a man who was set out to become the world's strongest Swordsman, but little did he know for himself, he would be facing something that may set his dream astray, and send his whole dream to ruins if he cannot deal with it.

For little did he know, when he joined the Straw Hat's as First Mate, he agreed to another dream.

~0~0~0~

It had been a little under a week since Zoro and Luffy had escaped the clutches of that stupid marine Captain and his son, both were quite hungry, having finished off the food and waiting for something to bite, using one of Zoro's sword as a spear attached to rope to pull any hull back. They were pretty much ready for anything, except for the annoying noise that Luffy's stomach made.  
_Graaaaaawlll_ Zoro grunted a bit, furrowing his eyebrows as he concentrated on what he was trying to do. _Groaaaaaaallllllnnn _He breathed out, patience was a virtue, he was your Captain, you couldn't bash out at him.  
"Would you please….. _Please_ calm your stomach, I know you are hungry, I am too." he said hissing lightly thrusting his sword into the water quickly, eyes widening when it actually hit something, he grinned a bit and Luffy looked down from where he was keeping watch for anything large swimming about near the top of the sail.  
"Did you get something? I didn't see anything so could it be a deep sea creature, or maybe something invisible!" he said excitedly pulling up along with his First Mate.  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's going to go in my belly." The green haired man replied as he yanked hard, sending the great fish up into the air, it looked at them with its red beady eyes and then hissed out, three rows of laser sharp teeth on upper and lower jaws began to shudder with the throaty sound the beast was now making as it began to fly back because of gravity towards their boat.  
"Gah! Zoro! Get it!" The rubber boy yelled out pointing to the fish as it flew at them gaining speed with every second, the man stared wide eyed before he grabbed his swords and stopped the fish. A loud _clang_ of sword and teeth, echoing about the sea, slowly becoming dulled by gentle waves.

"Ah, that hit the stomach, thanks Zoro." The now sleepy Captain said yawning lightly as Zoro sighed rolling his eyes, tossing the fish's carcass into the sea for other scavengers to finish up.  
"Whatever, go to sleep you rubber idiot." The swordsman growled as he pushed the boy's hat over his face, all that doing was caused a spout of giggles, he sighed rolling his eyes before he went back to his work.

~0~0~0~

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed as his First Mate was cut down by none other than HawkEye Mihawk, the boy stretched out his limbs to where the two had been fighting, flinging himself over. Getting his head lodged into the side of the cut up boat, as he struggled to pull free, Mihawk noticed that the green-haired man who was being pulled up by his two friends Yasako and Johnny, they looked worried about the boy who was now stuck. He shifted his gaze from the first man to the other, lightly clicking his tongue in bewilderment.  
"Well, seems like that man has his eyes for you, keep working together, and you will make a great team." The wise pirate said gently as the other pulled out glaring at him in almost a childish matter, if not for his face so serious. He just gave a polite smile and looked the boy up and down. Before asking, "What is your name boy?" he asked softly, waiting patiently for an answer.  
The straw hat boy looked up eyes wide before scoffing. "I am Monkey D. Luffy, future King of the Pirates." He said proudly, grinning quite a bit, as he sat up, seeming that the resentment for the man had been momentarily forgotten.

"That is even a bigger than becoming the world's strongest swordsmen." The man laughed, the boy gave a childish pout, tilting his head.  
"So what? I am going to become the next King of the Pirates; that is my dream." Suddenly a weak shout came from the boat of which Zoro had been put upon to bandage up and rest.  
"Luffy! Haa…. Luffy! Can you hear me?" Zoro asked, hacking between coughs of blood.

Yasako and Johnny tensed up.  
"Zoro, bro! You need to stop talking and wasting energy!" Johnny spoke up frowning as he worked to bandage him.  
"No, he needs to hear this," he huffed out coughing again and pausing to pant before lifting up his arm, holding his favorite sword the Wadõ given to him when he was only just learning the three sword style.  
"I will never, ever lose again!" he yelled out, grinning lightly as tears streamed down his face, Luffy blinked a few times before grinning.  
"That's what I like to hear in my crew." He murmured gently putting his hat back on, which had fallen off before the boy had gotten his head smashed into the wall of the broken up ship.  
That was the start of the promises.

~0~0~0~

Zoro frowned as he watched the King of Arabasta bring in Luffy, he rushed forward, ignoring his now minor injuries to see to his Captain, he took the boy off of the man, gently putting his straw hat onto his head for safe keeping at the moment as he began to carry Luffy to a bed to be rested and treated by Chopper. The poor deer was frantic as he began to grind up remedies for cuts and neutralize any leftover poison.  
"Luffy, god damn it, I told you not to go overboard." He hissed once he was alone, asking if he could treat the boy for the first night. He held onto the others hand and closed his tired eyes, his shoulders beginning to sag.  
"Tell me you are going to be alright." He whispered, leaning his head gently on the others chest where he was not injured, he closed his eyes, listening to the calm heartbeat of the otherwise hyperactive Captain. Then he blinked suddenly feeling water on his cheeks and he touched them, he was crying.  
"I thought… you were going to die." He whispered, once realizing why he was crying, he let out a loose chuckle, a nervous one, a scared one. Then came another first, the first kiss.

It was supposed to be harmless, just a small… peck on the head, he knew the boy was out, and it…. Was harmless right? He gently pecked the others forehead, not wanting to act weird if the other happened to be awake, so a forehead kiss was not a real kiss? Was to him; heart pounding and racing, mind spinning, the small stars in his vision when he felt soft sparks from the kiss, even if it was a forehead kiss he was getting a bit confused by these emotions.

~0~0~0~

Emotions, they were not supposed to be here, to be a part of this. It made him confused, and angry, and happy all at the same time. It had been a few weeks since the kiss and he was getting nervous around his Captain, ignoring him at certain times, and often not paying attention to where he was. He normally got lost easily, but now he was even getting lost in the ship, which was simple by his standards and he only got lost if he was sleepy or very drunk, which was almost impossible for the swordsman. He was wondering around, giving a light sigh as he did so, once again lost. He grumbled to himself as he looked about. Then spotted Luffy, on the figure head, frowning and looking at him; seeming to be in deep thought.  
Zoro gulped getting a bit nervous. "Well uh… what's the matter?" he asked his Captain not liking that look that much. He didn't respond, which made him even more nervous, he looked away, lightly coughing wanting to explain himself before his captain interrupted him.  
"You were lost again huh? Zoro, we're going to Sky Island, you can't keep doing this! What if you get lost while exploring around there I'm worried!" suddenly a mass of rubber was around him in a hug Luffy pulling him close.  
Zoro let out a soft grunt, staring at him before sighing out a bit, rubbing his temples, "Luffy, it's just…."  
"Something is on your mind isn't it!" he replied, wanting to know what was going on to his first mate.  
"Yeah. It's just something, don't worry Luffy, I'm still at your side at all times." He replied, looking away, he wasn't good to speeches like this unless he was emotional, even then it was difficult because he wasn't used to the awkward gestures like hugging and stuff, he was more of a snuggler anyway.

Later on they had learned about the upward stream from who Luffy called 'Chestnut man.' Which was quite endearing, at least to Zoro, the small ravenhead always made up funny names for people. "Hey! Zoro!" he snapped his head from where he was working on the ship, lifting a heavy lumber piece easily. "Yes?" he asked seeing it was Luffy who had called out his name and was grinning widely,  
"Can I ride on that?" he asked, Zoro blinked a bit, before nodding more to himself, and immedetally the boy was on the end of the log, making a light weight change which Zoro adjusted to easily, and he yelled out happily as Zoro carried him up onto the ship to the back, all day he was giving rides. The crew began to wonder.

~0~0~0~

Later that night the rest of the crew was up and talking; Robin, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp all around a table whispering lightly to each other.  
"So, have you notice the way Zoro's been acting around Luffy?" Nami asked, they all nodded say for Chopper, who was a bit sleepy after staying up late.  
"I have." Sanji said leaning back and lighting a cigarette, before breathing out a sigh and letting a drag out. "Just yesterday, he gave half of his portion to Luffy, save the booze, and then let him _cuddle_ for an evening nap. He never has done that before.  
"Luffy also got rides today, and when we asked for them too Zoro looked like he was going to refuse before Luffy looked at him like I don't know, it was a weird look, but it made his resolve crumble like that." Usopp demonstrated how fast it was with a snap by fingers.  
"Guys," Nami said looking at them. "Robin and I think we should find out what is going on with our swordsman." she said crossing her arms everyone nodded in agreement.

The next midmorning they were waiting for the knock up stream, suddenly a rattle of bullets hit the side of the ship, making Usopp yell in anger before the top of his bandana was shot and he ducked back down.  
"It's that guy from the bar!" Luffy said eyes wide as he growled pulling back a fist and going up to the main deck. Then the ship rocked, Luffy went stumbling back a bit, and fell from the main mast, if he hit the floor when the Knock Up Stream pushed them up, he surely would fall right through, creating a hole in the boat and making him lost at sea, which would mean fatal. Zoro streaked forward, grabbing him and slamming down onto the deck as the stream started, pushing them up with force.  
"Zoro!" Luffy said startled, eyes wide, he stared at him surprised, then smiled. "Thanks!" he said then jumped up whooping as he went to the figurehead. Zoro sat up rubbing his sore head because that ha been the first to slam into the wood, wincing a bit before sighing.  
"No problem Luffy…" He muttered thinking it went unnoticed, but it didn't five pairs of eyes were on him a few grinning lightly.

~0~0~0~

During their time in Skypia, the others couldn't help notice that Zoro was beginning to fetch Luffy out of the water more than Sanji, which was unusual because the Swordsman said that he hated to be wet.  
When Luffy crashed upon the waver Sanji had began to take off his shoes, Zoro just tossed his swords upon the beach and jumped in, returning with the clinging man a bit later, he was wrapped all about him coughing and spitting out the foamy looking cloud water.  
Everyone was beginning to realize why as well, later on during the bonfire, Zoro had began to rest when the wolves appeared, as soon as one jumped for Luffy, even before Nami swatted the boss, Zoro was suddenly there, the wolf in his hands as he glared at it, whispering silently, that no one but Robin, who happened to be close heard. "Don't even think about it." The wolf whimpered and ran behind his leader who seemed to like the pirates now, and they partied, Zoro stayed out of it, drinking some mead as he watched in the silence of night.  
Robin smiled and walked over, maybe she could get something out of him when they were alone, plus the music was so loud that no one would be able to hear them very good anyway.  
"Hello there swordsman-san." She said politely, Zoro had always been cautious of her, but soon they bonded into friends, the type who stayed by each other enjoying the others silence, not often talking.  
"Hey." He replied sipping from his cup and looking over at her, "What is it?"  
"I was just wondering, what is your relationship with Luffy?" she asked, her tone meaning something other then what the usual term was. The marimo began to cough out his drink, looking at her and blinking surprised.  
"What…. Do you mean, relationship?"  
"I mean, are you together?"  
A long pause, the two stared, dark blue meeting a yellowish green, before the swordsman turned and muttered, she smiled, having caught it. She knew she had been right, she stood patting his back, seeing that the old man Ganfall had awoken after a bit, and walked over to join the conversation, while Zoro stayed back, staring into his cup. Was he that obvious? Damn. He better stay away.

~0~0~0~  
"We have to get Usopp and Robin back!" Luffy protested, it had been a while, and they were in a town, trying to get the Going Marry repaired, unfortunately, she was too battered up to even be near fixable, which caused Usopp to grow upset once they said that they would get a new ship. And he left.  
"He left on his own accord Luffy!" Zoro replied, frowning as the other protested, moving and trying to get to the door, Zoro held him back.  
"It's hard for all of us Luffy, you just have to accept it! And move on." He said, poking the other in the chest, frowning at him.  
"No! Zoro! He is nakama!" he replied, pushing away and stalked outside, Zoro tisked and slammed the door to his room, though they were more mad at each other than anything else.  
Nami broke the silence after a while. "They seem like an old couple… we need to get them to stop fighting and work on getting a new ship, agreed?" she asked the remaining members, who all nodded their heads and set off to work on seeing what they could do.

"I can't move Zoro. Everyone." Luffy said panting as he looked over at them, Zoro tensing up and staring at shock, they were going to open fire any minute against the captain, who was lying helpless on the ground, exhausted from the fight with the cat CP9.  
"Luffy no! Just stretch over!" he protested, before Usopp gave them the command to jump off, and to trust them, he frowned, because of the long nose it was half the problem that they were in this mess, and then he looked, seeing Robin was rolling him off the area where they were firing, before looking seeing Sanji ha Robin secure and Usopp had Chopper, that meant he would get Luffy, he nodded and jumped down, catching Luffy as he fell, he was so tired that his eyes were closed, face scrunched. He frowned and then blinked as he landed in the mast of the Going Marry, she had come for them one last time, he smiled softly, tapping the ship, before leaning back and relaxing. Luffy in his arms.  
That was how the crew found them after they all situated themselves.

~0~0~0~

Luffy gasped in horror as his crewmates were fighting their all in a place called Thriller Bark, he ran forward, biting his thumb and pumping up his blood, the reindeer doctor looked up surprised, knowing that it must hurt, he pounded himself to his limit already by absorbing 100 shadows, now this? Chopper winced as they finally defeated the man, before collapsing.  
What the crew, besides Sanji and Zoro because they noticed saw was that a man came, and walked forward to the boy, he frowned and walked forward Sanji following shortly afterward.  
"One of you will have to take the stress off of him." The man said, making a red bubble.  
"It's my job." Zoro said immedetly,  
"No way, you are still pretty banged up! I'm better than you.  
"Yeah, but you have to plunge your hands in, which means they might get messed up, I'm doing it Sanji." He glared at the other, frowning at him as he walked forward. "I'm sorry." He said, before tapping the other on the neck causing him to pass out.  
By the time Sanji awoke, he saw a bloodied Zoro, panting, everything was in shreds around him.  
"Zoro… you did this…. Just for Luffy?" he asked surprised as he watched him, it appeared that he was just standing by sheer will alone, and was actually passed out.

~0~0~0~  
"No! Everyone!" Luffy yelled as he reached for Nami, boom, she was gone, then Sanji, everyone was disappearing, he yelled out angrily, running towards the man responsible, before he himself was touched and vanished sent hurtling miles and miles away from his crew.

In the newspapers everywhere, a man with a strawhat bowing over his brothers grave showed the head picture, a mark upon his shoulder, 3D 2y, it was a clear sign to anyone who knew Luffy, they were to train, and meet up in two years.


	2. 2years

Chapter 2:  
An: I hoped you liked the first chapter, it was a little iffy to me on details because I had to recall by memory, so if you see something that wasn't correct (Besides a few things I added, if you say those were mistakes I'll tell you I shifted it about a bit,) the purpose of the first chapter was to show the moments between Zoro and Luffy, I had to do this all by memory though, and my memory isn't the best, I had no internet so I couldn't check, so please, don't flame because I got details wrong, thanks and enjoy!  
I am caught up with episodes, but I'm writing it from my own way, I will try to stay in cannon and move on with plot, but I'm wanting this to be a love/relationship thing more than anything else.  
P.S.: If there is any ZoLu moment or thing you remember seeing, don't hesitate to ask if I could add it in the first chapter, as long as it is before the 2 year time skip and when they all got separated.

~0~0~0~  
Luffy walked onto the shore of the place, of which they had all separated two years ago, and was surprised to see a man waiting beside a tree, gently snoring. He was in a green robe, his back facing the Captain, but there was no mistaking that green hair, even if it now was slicked back. Luffy squealed happily and ran over, glad to already find a crew mate as he jumped from behind the sleeping swordsman, who grunted in surprise.  
"Zoro! You're here!" he yelled as he wrapped his limbs around the man, making him wake from his nap and open one eye as he frowned a bit. "Hn…. Yeah, you told me to meet you in two years." He said gently, tisking a bit to himself.  
"Hehehe, good job at following your Captains orders! How have you been?" Luffy squirmed and adjusted until he was in front face-to-face with his first mate, and blinked a bit shocked, his eyes, which had once been such a firey color, had settled to be a striking gray and yellow mix. Which was a change, but the worst part is he could only see it in one eye. He traced the scar that the other had with his fingers slowly, before frowning heavily. "Why….. what happened?" he asked, momentarily speechless. Zoro smiled because it seemed that his captain had grown quite a lot since he had last seen him, and slowly sighed.  
"While I was training this happened, don't worry, my whole body can be scarred and blind, but I won't leave you ever, there was something I wanted to tell you before that panda guy made me fly off…" he whispered. He was going to say it, he had built up courage for two whole years.  
"Luffy!" someone called and he looked up surprised, before grinning and jumping off of his Swordsman and tackled Usopp to the ground squealing out, Nami and Chopper close behind, he sighed and stood, walking out to them, they all blinked shocked and surprised. Who knew the man could get even scarier.

Once the crew had assembled on the Thousand Sunny, everyone was talking about experiences they had, well, almost everyone Zoro was silent, just chewing his food, both eyes closed as he leaned back.  
"Hey, moss head, are you going to tell us anything?" Sanji asked, kicking him a few times in the head to try and encourage him to speak as he crossed his arms.  
"What's there to tell?" he asked opening one eyes and looking at him, tisking gently and then looking away.  
"What was that for!  
"Guys, just calm down," Nami said laughing lightly. "Zoro, will you please tell us?" his reserve held firm until.  
"Zoro, I wanna hear!" Luffy whined, so much for maturity he sighed, then nodded sitting back up in his chair.  
"Well, I came upon an island, when I woke up… that Perona or whoever her name was there, the one from Thriller Bark with those demeaning ghosts." He explained, Sanji shuddered remembering the memory before snorting.  
"Anyway." Zoro growled at him, sending him a warning look that he wouldn't continue if he kept that up before looking back over. "I guess… after that, I saw Mihawk." A few people gave a gasp, knowing him all too well, people like Chopper and Franky and Brook looked a bit confused, Nami told them she would explain later.  
"And, he began to train me with these, huge monkeys that could wield swords, the end." He stood, taking his plate and dumped the dirty dishes in the sink before walking off to get some rest.  
Luffy frowned, he knew something was up, his crewmate was never like that, he began to walk upstairs, to where the man stayed in the Crows nest/ Training room and knocked upon the door.  
"It's open." Zoro grunted, leaning back and trying to relax where he was, he looked over seeing the other and sighed. "What's wrong Luffy?"  
"I… remembered something you were going to say to me before the crew came." He replied, staring at him and frowning a bit, did he do something to make Zoro mad at him? Or was it not him, was it something else, the man stood and looked down, gently putting a hand into the others hair, making the boy tilt his head and lean into the touch, Zoro sighed and looked away.  
"It was nothing, I'm just glad to be back, are you?"  
"Yes!" he responded and hugged the other. "I missed you and everyone, but mostly you, because I've been with you the longest!" he responded, smiling up at him, the same smile that Zoro had yearned for, for this two long years. He felt himself leaning forward, making Luffy pause in what he was blabbering on about, their lips were about to meet when Zoro realized what he was doing and leaned back.  
"I… need to go, bathroom…." He whispered and set the other down before walking to the ladder, quickly getting down to the lowest, darkest corner of the ship, panting and leaning his head against some cool metal, breathing out slowly. "It was too close…." He whispered a few times. Then looked at his reflection, touching the scar that the raven head had been touching before and letting out a shiver, it was not fair. He sat down slowly, looking at his hands, and breathing out a heavy sigh.  
"I do… it's true, I've tried to deny it." He talked, mostly to his reflection, because he had to get it out. "I love him. I'm in love with my captain."

Usopp grinned looking over at Nami, they watched when Zoro walked off fast, leaving Luffy dazed and confused as they followed him down, having a Tone Dial in case, they had both been carrying one just for this one moment. They looked at the dial in Usopp's hand before slowly walking back up to the deck, gathering everyone, excluding the first mate and Captain, and played out what the marimo had just murmured when he thought he was alone.  
"At least he knows it's love." Sanji muttered lighting a cigarette, leaning back and sighing. "Thing is, how do we get him to say that, in front of Luffy?"  
"That is the hard part." Brook said thoughtfully as he twanged a few strings on his guitar as if he was trying to come up with a love song of some sort that might help the two with their basic problem.  
"Well, we can have them be alone, and not come out until we know they've said it, when we start going down, try and not talk to Luffy as much as possible, Luffy goes to Zoro when he thinks he is being ignored or is bored, we can have them talk alone for a bit." She said, the crew nodded, "Well, I'm going to go to bed." She said grinning and stretching.

~0~0~0~

The next morning and the plan was set into action, as they dived down into the sea, Luffy squealed curiously, looking about and tried talking to his crewmates, but they would only be working on a task or doing something else so they were busy, it was really stupid, but for some reason Nami wasn't shouting orders at Zoro, leaving him to gaze alone at the side of the ship.  
_Zoro will talk with me! _The straw hat thought happily as he dashed off and tapped his shoulder, causing him to look one way then the other because Luffy was on his blind spot, the boy saw this and went to the other side immediately.  
"Zoro, this isn't any fun." The boy griped, frowning at him and crossing his arms.  
"Why?"  
"No one is talking to me!"  
"I am."  
"Well, you are different!"  
"How am I?" he asked, watching him a bit curious. The other was fiddling with his shirt and small yellow sash about his waist, which was a way of telling that he was nervous or upset. When he got to fiddling with his hat though, he knew he was serious. So Zoro had nothing to be worried about.  
"Because, you are Zoro."  
The swordsman sighed, that was Luffy logic for you.

For the rest of the trip down they talked to each other until something rocked the boat. They looked up to see a pirate ship and a man laughing his head off, Zoro took one look at the guy, decided he wasn't worth his, or Luffys' time. Just let the cook handle it, he thought to himself leaning against the Strawhat boy, who seemed a bit interested but not really, shrugging it off before he blinked and spotted someone they remembered quite well pulling their boat along.

"Ah? It's that cow thing." Sanji said watching the ship with disinterest, after the things he had seen he didn't want to see anymore, and that guy looked creepy.  
Luffy perked up, and then left Zoro's side, running off and peeking up eyes wide. "Woah… hey there!" he replied waving his arms. The creature looked terrified, it turned and retreated the boat flying along with him. "Well… that takes care of that." The cook said as he smiled a bit, before looking over seeing a sunken ship.  
"Oh wow, they're back." Luffy said staring as the ship came back, the man cackled and began to push into the bubble, uttering complete nonsense that for the sake of this story will be edited out.  
"Now! Attack!" he called out, before turning around seeing he was completely alone and Zoro sighed walking forward and glowering at him with an evil look, he was pissed, his small time with Luffy had been taken away.

"Let me out!" the man shouted and rocked about the barrel he was in. Zoro kicked it angrily,  
"Shut the hell up!" He replied and walked off, grumbling a bit and walking off.  
After a while, the others came up to talk to him, they wanted him to get into a bubble, to explore the ship and with Luffy and Sanji, he sighed and nodded as he grabbed his swords and walked to go down, being coated in a bubble, then beginning to walk out into the sea, looking about quietly.

"Zoro, your bubble!" Luffy cried as they battled the kraken, he looked over, his cheeks puffed out in a last air he had got before he blinked as he was enveloped, and then Sanji looked at them, giving a nod and they retreated for now. Zoro gasped a few times, leaning back into Luffys lap coughing lightly.  
"Ah, thanks Luffy." He muttered softly, giving a light smile as he sat up, looking about, Sanji said he was going to try to reach the ship once again for supplies. Then come back with more air, leaving Luffy and Zoro alone.  
They both began to laugh, leaning on each other. Looking at him, Zoro smiled a bit, leaning against his Captain, closing his eyes and enjoying the time together.

~0~0~0~

AN: Hope you enjoy! If you have any ideas to improve the story or my writing don't forget to R&R Thanks a lot!


	3. Tickle Time

Chapter 3:  
Here you go, hope you all love this story, I've only had one review, it was a sweet and short, but I would love good reviews and any other things that you tell me to improve your work. I also have an idea; it would be awesome if you guys could join in this fun, and how you may ask? Easy, by telling me what you could like in the story, any other couples or ideas on how they should get together, if I love your idea enough you can have a one shot of any couple you wish within reason.

Enjoy the next chapter

-Canada-rules-all.

~0~0~0~

They had to wait about half an hour before the blonde cook came back, together they combined the air within all three bubbles, and they together swam back to the ship, not before they saw a fearsome beast trying to attack it.  
"Ah, it's a kraken." Zoro said looking at the beast in some amusement, Luffy was squealing saying it was so cool, and Sanji immediately was worried about the two girls upon the ship, so far the crew had managed to keep the beast at bay, by not letting it get close to the Thousand Sunny but it wasn't going to last forever.  
Zoro prepared to separate himself from the others with the bubble to quickly slice the kraken when Luffy stopped him, all of them managing to get back onto the boat before he stood up on the figurehead. "I'm going to tame it." He said grinning happily.  
Sure Luffy had said that, he knew that Luffy was Luffy and nothing would stop him, but he was worried about his captain, he promised himself that he wouldn't worry about Luffy anymore, but he couldn't help it. He was helplessly in love with the man, and was desperately waiting for Luffy to come back as he had once again gone out in the bubble insisting that he could do this.  
Zoro sighed out and then blinked as he saw the Captain coming back, waving happily on top of the Krakens head; he began to laugh, before the small chuckles turned into short spurts of laughter. The whole crew looked relieved, but knew that he was so much that he was laughing heavily.  
"Ah, don't laugh at me Zoro." The Captain grumbled as he got out from the Kraken back onto the ship, puffing out his cheeks bitterly.  
"So, is he going to pull us to Fishman Island?" the Reindeer asked, a bit excited about the whole thing.  
"Yeah of course, Surume!" he yelled out, causing the large octopi to look over, "Will you let us put ropes around you so you can pull us? I'm sure Sanji has some meat for you if you do it, we can eat it together!" he cried out, grinning at the large creature, which let out a coo that rumbled the ship, and made the whole crew laugh. Only someone like Luffy could tame a beast like this, but Zoro asked the question on everyone's mind.  
"How did you tame the beast Luffy?" he asked as he looked at the other, staring at him lightly. Luffy blinked then grinned. "That's for later, but, I'll tell you what it is." He said grinning and crossing his arms. "It's called Haki; I learned it during these two years, as well as other things." He replied assuredly. Zoro tisked and ruffled the boys hair, causing him to squawk in surprise before smile. "Only someone like you." He grumbled lightly to himself. Sanji looked over to Nami who was watching with curiosity humming a bit.  
"My oh my." She whispered softly, tilting her head a bit, beginning to chuckle then waved to the crew, signaling that the more they left the others alone, the more chance Zoro got to tell Luffy what he knew.  
Zoro yawned; they had a while before they got to Fishman Island, he might as well catch a few zzz's. He sat upon the green grass of the deck in one area, relaxing himself and closing his eye before blinking feeling weight.  
"Everyone's doing something." Luffy groaned, he was tugging gently on the other's sleeve. "Can I spend time with you again? I'm not bothering you am I?"  
"Luffy, you know you can never bother me enough." He teased softly hugging him gently around the waist and pulling him up close, setting him upon his lap as he relaxed himself.  
"Hehehe." Luffy began to giggle, snuggling up around him, hugging him from the waist, his chin perched upon the others chest as he stared up at him smiling widely.  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow, watching him and not able to stop from smiling as he watched him.  
"Zoro, you never did this before, why?"  
"Well, I think I didn't do it enough, that's why I am doing this now." He said softly, looking up at the sea about him, before back at his Captain. "I always treated everyone untrustworthy, but… I want that to change, I don't want everyone thinking I'm harsh and mean."  
"When were you like that?"  
"Did I ever let you do this?"  
"No."  
"See. I'm trying to show you I'm nice, now go to sleep little bugger." He teased pushing the hat over the others eyes and a fit of giggles erupted from him, making the other let out a soft rumble of laughter.  
Soon they were laughing so hard that they couldn't move and it was hard to breathe, Nami peeked out from a window rolling her eyes, of course, he wouldn't tell unless he had some certain circumstances. She sighed and then took off one of her shoes, throwing at them gently, having it hit the Swordsman forehead, causing him to cough lightly and look up panting softly, and the Rubberman sprawled out on his lap still laughing his ass off. Nami lightly scoffed at them and then went back into her dorm.  
"Zoro, why'd you stop?" Luffy asked between fits of giggles and laughter, he blinked before grinning and taking the others foot, beginning to tickle the heel after he flipped off the sandal, causing more fits of laughter to erupt from the raven head.  
Soon Chopper and Usopp, curious about what was going on began to appear on the deck watching them before a hand stretched out from the tangle of tickling and grabbed the two, dragging them into the huddle.  
Soon all of them were laughing and tickling each other, Zoro was able to pull away and brush himself off, rolling his eyes a bit as he began to walk off. Before a hand stretched out and grabbed him by the robe, sending him flying back a bit and slamming his ass down on the deck, he frowned over at Luffy, they were all sitting like normal, staring at him, legs crossed.  
"Where is Zoro going?" Luffy asked seemingly innocent.  
"Away from you morons." Zoro said leaning against the wall and frowning at them before he grunted seeing the looks upon their faces; suddenly he was tackled by Luffy who wrapped himself around Zoro, yelling out for the other two. Zoro struggled against the tangle of limbs, but couldn't, Luffy have gotten quite strong, and he couldn't get out of the mass of limbs.  
"Aah, let me go!" he yelled as Usopp and Chopper grabbed his boots, pulling them off and began to tickle his feet that was the only place that Zoro was ticklish, and it worked.  
He began chuckling, arching and squirming around trying to get them off before the chuckles went into laughter, he laughed more and more squirming twisting and shouting trying to get them to let go.  
~0~0~0~

After t en minutes Zoro managed to get out of Luffys bonds, sitting up and chasing Usopp and Chopper away who were screaming and laughing.  
Once he came back to see that Luffy was waiting for him, in the same position he had been before the tickle fest began, he frowned at him gently tipping the others hat off which made him curse angrily as he sat down on the side of the deck. But Luffy was too tired from laughing to cause a fight as he snuggled up next to Zoro grumpily.  
Soon Zoro began to fall asleep, and when Nami came out to cover them up, she couldn't help but smile seeing them cuddled up together; Luffy snuggled up against Zoro, wrapped about him and mumbling to him.  
Nami blinked and hid behind the mast to hear what he was saying.  
"Mm… Zoro, you are too sweet, I'm so glad that you are my first mate." He mumbled as he pet the others hair, just talking to himself mostly. He straightened some of Zoro's locks after he messed them up and then gently touched the scar on his chest. "I remember the promise you made by this scar, and now I make a promise by mine," he said touching his own scar. "I will never, let you down. Ever again, I will always be there for you and you there for me." He said and gently kissed the others forehead. "I… love you Zoro."  
Nami grinned and waited for them to fall asleep before putting the blankets around them and harshly warning that no one should disturb them.  
~0~0~0~

Zoro woke up by the sounds of arguments, he groaned softly and rubbed his temples, sitting up a bit as he looked about hearing voices he didn't recognize, Luffy had woken up at about the same time, a bit earlier as he sat up rubbing his head and looked over tilting his head.  
Surume shifted a bit as one of the fishman, who proclaimed himself as a member of the New Fishman Pirates, named Hammond frowned seeing the beast.  
"What are you doing carrying a crew of sinful humans, that's disgusting." He scoffed the kraken let out a soft groan as the ropes snapped and he swam off down into the dark waters scared. Zoro frowned as the man who he didn't know, Luffy surely wouldn't like that. But, the man seemed to know a lot about them, he began to list off things they had done, especially something that was very long ago.  
Defeating Arlong.  
That name brought disgust to most of the crew, though a few members didn't know who it was, they would have to explain later, Luffy blinked as the man said something that made them all pause and look to the man, who they weren't frightened of, he was just a bother.  
"Now, you have a choice." The man said grinning, "Either join us New Fishman Pirates as filthy human slaves, or die."  
Luffy blinked a few times then barked out in laughter, jumping up onto the figure head, making a face at the man and replying with a, "No way." Which made Zoro smile and walk over about to show those fishmen a lesson as he glared at them.  
Nami looked over waiting for the signal until a small flash came from down below. "Hold on guys!" she shouted. "We're going in." and then the Coup De Burst blasted them past the fishman and onto the way of the Fishman island, they passed through the first bubble successfully. But the second had water, causing them to all fling about and become separated from their ship and each other.  
~0~0~0~

AN: Next chapter will be up by the end of the week, I hope you enjoy my writings, I'm trying to stay cannon as possible! If there's anything you'd like me to change just ask and it shall be done~


	4. Who are you?

Chapter 4:  
Hi, I got a nice review saying that I should put more spaces and it would make it easier for you guys to read. So that is what I'm going to do, any ideas are very welcome! This is a bit of a side track, I'm not going to really have fighting scenes and stuff, besides I havn't watched one piece in like, three months. So this will be kinda ... uncannon, but it is the best I can do. And It's going to probably have some smex in the chapter, so I hope you like it!

I got some hints about how I should write, and that a lot of people actually want me to upsdate, and so that is what I will be doing, I decided to finish this update for you, I'm planning on updating more, but it's nanowrimo season, and for those that do not know what it is it's pretty cool. Yeah I'm doing that, and might as well post it on here, the characters are pretty much Hetalia Oc's so it counts? Maybe, I don't really know. Anyway! Enjoy the chapter! Tell me what you think, reviews are so helpful to me!  
-Ranko Isumi

Breathing out lightly, a small shake slowly made Zoro wake up, blinking a few times, he was suddenly back on the small dingy with Luffy, who was sleeping in the blaze of the sun, slung out and sprawled out upon himself, he rolled a bit around, trying to adjust himself so he wouldn't get a bad sunburn on one side, looking at his Captain, he sat up slowly and stared at his sleeping face.

It was full of peace, pleasure, and innocence, it made Zoro sick to the stomach to tell him the truth, he didn't know what or who to blame anything on, and shifting lightly back and fourth, all this just made him more upset. He couldn't stop thinking about Luffy, the other boy was so... weird, and he couldn't ignore it.  
He did a 180 when the boat rocked and Luffy sat up slowly with a sleepy sigh. "What's going on?" he whispered softly, the man snorted and took the hat that was threatoning to fall off of Luffy's head putting it on his own using it as a shield for his eyes from the sun.

"Well, you did fall asleep as did I." he responded. Luffy had crawled onto the others lap staring at him and tilting hte hat up to look into the steely yellow eyes. Zoro sighed out and stared at him, not amused one bit.  
"Zoro, what... why do you look like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like a Demon, people called you a demon, I didn't see it."

Sighing a bit Zoro looked at him and then looked down. "I don't really know." he responded. "I thought all my life I had done right, that I was just going off by a bushido's code of conduct. Don't kill unless it's for your life, or if it's to protect yourself. I went after bounties because I had to eat, and that was an easy way, killing amature swordsmen or pirates." he responded.  
Then Luffy asked something surprising.  
"Well, if you are a pirate hunter, when you had your swords, why didn't you kill me."

Zoro stared at him quite surprised by this question before hugging the other ruffling the black hair half affectionatly.  
"I couldn't kill you, you stuck up for me, I owed you one."  
"You didn't have to come with me, you could of just left."  
"You saved me from marines you brat," the swordsman responded pushing at the others face as he tried to get closer. "Plus you probably would wrap me up and drag me to the ship if you had to."

Muffled laughter reached his ears and he pulled his hand off of the others face to see he was laughing. "Yeah you are right! I wouldn't give Zoro up!" he responded snorting unhappily. Then hugged the other. "You are so cold even though it's warm!" he chimed out happily.

Zoro just laughed.

Zoro woke up with a gasp and rubbed his head slowly looking around. "Where... am I?" he grumbled a bit, frowning, looking around with distain. He sat up slowly and brushed his pants off noticing the change of garb. "Weird... never remember buying this, maybe I took this off a bounty?" he asked.  
Because you see, the Zoro we know, was no longer there, he was once again just a bounty hunter, who forgot where he was.

Luffy panted as he looked around confused as hell, where was Zoro, he had just gotten to be with him again! He clambered up the mast of the Merry, being the only one besides Sanji who stayed on the ship, Nami and Robin had both been swept off, and Luffy had been clinging to the mast and Sanji so he wouldn't fly off.  
Sanji was now in a pit of dispair, looking around frantically for his two beautiful angels, wondering where in the seven hells could they possibly be? He groaned biting a handkercheif worriedly. "Nami..." he whined out depressed as a baby puppy.  
"Sush Sanji! Help me find Zoro, we can find the others later! I didn't even get to talk to him that much!" he whined and then jumped down and grabbed the others arm, making sure he memorized where the boat was before dashing off with a reluctant Sanji following him.

Soon they were upon familliar bootprints and Luffy's search got more frantic, he finally found Zoro resting against a big hunk of coral and whooped out happily very overjoyed, he ran up to Zoro about to tacke him before he was stopped by a blade to his eyes.  
"Who are you?" Zoro growled opening his one good eye as he rested.  
"... Zoro? Are you ok?"  
"Fine, first, tell me how you know my name, second, I will ask again, who the fuck are you." The blade pressed against the others forehead, creating some pressure but not hurting him. Sanji walked up glaring.  
"Seems like the damn idiot has lost his memory, and at such a crutial time too." he hissed out unhappy at this discovery.  
"What do you mean? I am not some damn play thing, who the hell are you too, better start answering or else I will start chopping, starting with that damn curled eyebrow of yours."  
Sanji rolled his eyes.  
"Of coursel you don't remember your captain, but you remember my eyebrows, you're ... I don't even have words to describe what you are. You just are." he responded as he put his cigarette out with an unhappy frown.  
Luffy frowned unhappily as he stared at Zoro with his all powerful puppy eyes, which for some reason made Zoro put his sword down and away from the others forehead breathing out, feeling like he had just torn his heart out and stepped on it.  
"Just... who did you say you were again?" he questioned.

Hahaha, left you on a cliffhanger didn't I! I know this isn't a very long chapter, may take you no longer than five minutes to read it, but it's as good as I could do in an hour and a half class! I could of written more but I was busy working on French and NaNoWriMo as well. I hope you all enjoy, and you guys get to choose what happens next! I've offered this before and no one has taken the bait! I mean... the advice of telling me what to do! I will even add your name or whatever in the story! Cmon! It will be fun you guys! Just try it out, if you guys don't want to do it that's fine, your own loss sweet hearts!  
Until next time~  
-Ranko Isumi


End file.
